With the development of the computer technology and the internet technology, storages with large storage capacities are widely used on the network side. The solid state disks become the best choice for network service storages due to properties of fast read speed, low power consumption, and the like.
In the conventional technology, the technician set a basic storage and a redundant storage in the storage for each network service.
In the research, it is found that the conventional technology has at least the following problems.
The basic storage and the redundant storage of the solid state disk assigned to each network service have fixed capacities. Therefore, for the network service with a large amount of traffic, the storage of the solid state disk is easily filled, resulting in a high frequency of invalid data cleaning. The cleaning process may damage storage blocks of the solid state disk to a certain degree, which reduces the service life of the target storage.